The Best Year Ever
by jjwilson22
Summary: The Members of New Directions want their Senior year to be the best it can be, when you throw in some shocking revelations, the year sure will be memorable. sorry the summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, this is my first fic ever, so pls be nice and sorry in advance if it sucks.**

**Chapter 1**

Quinn Fabray had vowed to herself that she would make sure her senior year would be better then the past two years. She was going to move on from Finn, Sam, Puck, and all the mistakes she had made with the three. She didn't want to be known as the girl who got knocked up her sophmore year. She didn't know how exactly she was going to do this. She, along with Santana and Brittany, had decided they were not going to rejoin the Cheerios even if Sue would let them, their hearts were no longer in it. Their hearts were with New Directions.

So, when Quinn walked into the choir room for the first Glee club meeting of the year, she was trying to figure out how to make this year the best of her high school career.

As she took a seat, she looked around the room and saw that almost everyone in the Glee club had paired off. Brit and Artie seemed to have reunited; Mike was whispering in Tina's ear; Puck and Lauren looked like they were completely in love; Mercedes was resting her head on Sam's shoulder, Quinn did not know when that had happened; and, obviously, Finn and Rachel were gazing lovingly into each others eyes. Kurt and Blaine, who Quinn had heard had transfered to McKinley, had not arrived as of yet and she was glad, she didn't think she could take another happy couple. There was a new girl with red hair sitting on her own in the back row glancing around. Santana was glaring around the room, she looked just as sickened as Quinn was at all the love in the room.

Quinn turned to Santana and said, "Hey, Santana, how was your summer?"

"Why do you care?" Santana snaped, glaring at her.

"Just trying to make conversation," Quinn said, rolling her eyes as Santana turned to glare at Brittany and Artie.

Quinn looked up as someone entered the room. It was Blaine, or was it? He looked exactly like Blaine except his hair was not gelled down, he was wearing a casual white v-neck, and jeans. Quinn didn't know Blaine too well, but she knew from the few times she had seen him, that this was not the typical attire for Kurt's boyfriend.

Rachel seemed to notice the same odd appearance as Quinn had. "Blaine?" Rachel asked, looking directly at the boy, "where's Kurt?"

The boy looked around to see if someone was standing behind him. When he turned back around, looking confused, he asked, "What?"

"Everyone, please welcome my amazing boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, to McKinley!" Kurt exclamed as he, escorted by Blaine, walked into the choir room.

"Oh. My. God!" Rachel exclamed, her eyes wide as they flicked back and forth between the new boy and Blaine. The boy turned around to look at who had just arrived and Blaine's jaw went slack.

"Holy crap!" Kurt said, his eyes wide in shock.

"Wow, they cloned Blaine!" Brittany shouted and everyone turned their shocked eyes, raising their eyebrows, to look at Brittany as she claped excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: forgot to say in chapter 1, I don't own Glee.**

**Chapter 2**

Rachel Berry had just come off the best summer vacation. It was maybe even better then the previous summer, if that was possible. Her and Finn had spent almost every waking moment together. They were back to where they were a year ago. She wasn't going to do anything to mess-up her relationship with Finn like she had last year. Only one thing was nagging at Rachel's conscience, but Finn never needed to know about that tiny little mistake that had happened over the summer. Right now she had to focus on their future and making her Senior year awsome. She was sort of hoping for another Glee clup scandle like Quinn's pregnancy, anything to make sure that this year was memorable. So, when the Blaine look-alike walked into the choir room, followed moments later by the real Blaine and Kurt, Rachel couldn't help but feel a little excitement behinde the shock.

"Oh. My. God!" She let slip out of her mouth, looking back and forth between the two Blaines. The new boy turned around to see what had caused Rachel to react this way. She saw Blaine's jaw drop. She couldn't see the look-alikes face, but figured it mirrored Blaine's.

"Holy crap!" Kurt exclaimed as his eyes widened in shock. Rachel could only imagine what was going through Kurt's head. She had no idea how she would react if a Finn look-alike appeared out of nowhere one day.

"Wow, they cloned Blaine!" Brittany shouted and, in unison, everyone in the choir room turned their eyes to look at her as she claped her hands. Rachel woundered when everyone was going to stop being so shocked whenever said something stupid. Everyone turned their attention back the the unusual sight in front of them.

"Okay, okay," Kurt said, trying to keep his voice calm, "lets not jump to conclusions here. There has to be an easy explaination for this."

"Like what?" The Blaine look-alike snaped at Kurt. "How can we look exactly alike?" He said, motioning between him and Blaine.

"Well, lets ask you each a few simple questions and that should put this issue to rest." Kurt said, moving to stand between the two. "Okay, on the count of three, what is your birthday? One, two, three."

"August 24th." They both said in unison. Their eyes widened in response.

"Okay," Kurt said taking a deep breath, "where were you born? One, two, three.

"Chicago!" They both shouted. They looked even more shocked then before if that was possible. Everyone in the room looked between the look-alikes

"Okay, what hospital were you born in?" Kurt asked, although, by the look on his face, he didn't feel like he even needed to continue with the questions. "One, two, three."

"Saint Anthony's." They said, not even bothering to look shocked anymore. Blaine closed his eyes and the other boy (_Maybe we should have asked his name first_ Rachel thought) shook his head, refusing to believe was obvious.

"One last question." Kurt said. Rachel had no idea why he was continuing with these questions, it was obvious what was going on. "Do you two know what time you were born?"

"2:50 P.M." The Blaine look-alike said. "3:00 P.M." Blaine said at the same time. They both closed their eyes and swallowed hard, acceptance appearing on both of their faces.

"Oh, good, that was getting weird." Brittany said, shaking her head. Almost everyone broke there gaze from the look-alikes to look at her.

"It still is weird." Mercedes said, unable to take her eyes away from the scean in front of her.

"Oh," was all Brittany said. Everyone turned their eyes back to the two. They would not look at eachother as if they thought the other would just disappear.

"Sorry I'm late." said Mr. Schue as he entered the choir room. "Sue thought she would welcome a group of freshman by egging them and I had to..." He trailed off as he looked up and saw the scean in front of him. "Oh, um..." He trailed off once again, not sure how to responde. After a moment he said, "So, one of you is Blaine right?" Blaine shook his head and slightly raised his hand. "Right, and you are?" asked, pointing at the new boy.

"James." He answered simply.

"Okay, why don't you guys take your seats and we'll get started." Mr. Schue said as he turned to the rest of the kids. "Oh, and who are you?" asked the red headed girl in the back.

"Jackie." The red head said indifrently. She hadn't made a sound during any of the events that preceded. She almost looked like she didn't want to be there. _Why doesn't she just leave? _Rachel thought to herself.

"Well, welcome to New Directions!" He said. "Well, I figured all we would do today is tell everyone how we spent our summer and then I well reveal where Nationals are this year!" said Mr. Schue said, clapping his hands together. "Rachel, why don't you start us off?" As everyone groaned, Rachel began to babble on, in extreme detail, about how she spent her summer. After everyone finished with talking about their summer adventures, Mr. Schue said, "Okay, now I well reveal where Nationals are this year. This year Nationals well be...once again in New York!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. Everyone clapped their hands. Rachel thought that she, along with Kurt, were probably the most excited. "So, you guys are dismissed for the day." Mr. Schue concluded.

"Thank God!" Tina said, jumping up and leaving the room, holding a hand to her mouth. Mike jumped up and chased after her to make sure she was okay.

Rachel watched as Blaine stood up and walked over to James. "I think we need to talk." Blaine said. Kurt walked over to stand next to Blaine.

"Yeah, but first I want to go talk to my parents. I need answers." James said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I think I should do the same." Blaine responded.

"Is there someplace we can meet up later?" James asked.

"Oh, yeah. The Lima Bean, it's a coffee shop down town." Blaine gave James the directions to find the coffee shop and then said, "Meet me there at seven." He said and then turned and walked out with Kurt. James followed them soon after.

* * *

><p>An hour before he was supposed to meet Blaine, James found himself by himself in a booth at the Lima Bean. He sipped on the water he had ordered, he didn't think his stomache could handle it after everything he had heard. When he had arrived home, he had instantly confronted his parents and told them everything that had happened that day. At first they had tried to talk their way out of it, but they finally had to confess that James was adopted.<p>

He still couldn't believe. He felt like his entire life was a lie. Everything he had grown up believing wasn't true. The people he had thought were his parents, weren't.

James looked up from his water just in time to see Blaine entiring the coffee shop. Blaine spotted James immediately and walked over to the booth and sat down. "So, do I really need to ask? What did your parents say?" Blaine asked.

"I'm am adopted. I doudt you got a diffrent answer from your parents?" James asked

"Nope, my parents confessed to my adoption as well." Blaine responded, looking down at his hands.

"I just don't get it." James said, shaking his head, "Why wouldn't my parents tell me this. I mean, why would they keep this from me."

"I honestly don't know." Blaine said, mimicing James's action of shaking his head. That was when it finally hit james. This guy sitting across from him was his brother. There was no way he wasn't. They looked exactly alike and born on the same day, in the same city, and in the same hospital. Blaine was his twin brother. If there was one thing harder to accept then the adoption, it was that he had a twin brother.

"I can't believe your my brother." The words had slipped from James's mouth before he could stop himself.

"I know." Blaine said, but before he could finish, his phone started playing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. Blaine read the text and then said, "It's Kurt, my boyfriend. He want me to come over and talk." He put his phone back in his pocket. "Is it okay if we continue this someother time?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, sure, that's fine." James said alound. _It's not like we just found out that we're brothers or anything _he added to himself as Blaine stood up, saying a quick goodbye and leaving James alone once again.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into the Lima Bean. She was really craving some coffee and needed some time alone to ponder on how she was going to make her Senior year awesome. She grabed her coffee from the counter and turned around. Quinn's eye's landed on the new boy from Glee clube, James. He looked depressed. Quinn tried to put herself in James's shoes. She had no idea how she would feel if she found out she was adopted and that she had twin sister that she never knew.<p>

Quinn walked up to James's booth and said, "Hi, can I sit down?"

"Um, sure." He said, "You're in Glee club, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes, my name's Quinn, I saw you sitting here and thought I would see if you were okay." Quinn said kindly.

James smiled at her, "Why? You don't even know me." He said shaking his head.

"I just can't imagine how hard this must be on you and you looked like you could use someone to talk to." She said and then asked, "So, how are you?"

"I honestly don't know." James said, "I just don't feel like have parents anymore."

"DNA only makes someone a mother and father. What makes someone a mom and a dad is if they love you and if you love them." Quinn said smiling at him.

"But they lied to me." James said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Did you ever ask them if you were adopted?" Quinn asked and when James shook his head no, she said with a smile, "Then they didn't lie, they just didn't tell the truth."

"They said they were my mom and dad." James retorted as he smiled back at her.

"What did I just say?" Quinn asked playfully, "If they love you and you love them, then they _are _your mom and dad." James smile got bigger at her response. "You see I have a _father _but I don't have a _dad_. At least, not anymore." Quinn added, taking a sip of her coffee

"What happened?" James asked, genuinely intigued.

"Well, it all started when I got pregnant my sophmore year." She said, laughing at James's expression. "Yeah, I got knocked up my sophmore year, it was a big mistake. Well my father was a very strong Christian. So, when he found out, he threw me out of the house. My mom didn't do anything at the time, she was too weak. So, a few months later, my mom showed up at our regional compitition for Glee and revealed that my father was a hipocrite. He had been having an affair on my mom. I well never be able to forgive him for that. Not for throughing me out, but for doing that to my mom."

"Wow, what a jackass." James said, shaking his head

Quinn smiled, "Yeah, he is. Well, I got to go. See you in Glee club tomorrow." She asked

"I don't know." James said, and when Quinn gave him a questioning look, "I don't think I can be in the same room as Blaine. It's just to weird."

"You should want to get to know him, not run away. He's your brother" Quinn said, and when James didn't seem convinced, Quinn added, "I don't know Blaine too well, but from what I've seen and heard, he's a good guy."

"I just don't know." James said looking down.

"Well, think about and hopefully I will see you tomorrow." She said as she got up to leave.

"Okay, I will do that." James smiled at her and watched as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I know!" Rachel said excitedly, "We could call Good Morning America! _I _could be on national televison!"

Rachel had called Finn and asked him to come over to her house so they could discuss the arrival of Blaine's...Look-alike? Twin? Finn setteled on twin because it was too much of a coincdence that they not only looked alike but also were born on the same day, at the same place, and around the same time.

"Rach, I don't think that this is something that Good Morning America would cover." Finn responded from Rachel's bed, watching her as she paced the floor and going on and on about how she could use the Blaine/James issue to her advantage.

"How do you know that?" Rachel asked, stopping in her tracks to glare at him and puting her hands on her hips. "Just think about it Finn! I could be discovered because of this!"

"Your doing it again," Finn said, shaking his head.

"Doing what again?" Rachel questioned, glaring at him harder.

"Using someone elses problems for personal gain," Finn said matter of factly, staring her directly in the eye. Finn had learned that he should never show fear in front of Rachel otherwise she would pounce on it and use it against her.

"I have never done that!" Rachel said angerily.

"Um, yeah you have," Finn said, nodding his head.

"Give me one example," Rachel said, crossing her arms as she continued to glare at Finn.

"Well," Finn started, standing up, "when you told me about Quinn and Puck our sophmore year."

"I told you that because you deserved to know!" Rachel shouted at him. "Would you have rather me not to have told you?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"No, I'm glad you told me," Finn said, puting his hands on her shoulders and looking her directly in the eye. "But, we both know why you really told me that."

"Why is that?" Rachel asked as she glared at him and stepped out of his grasp.

"To break Quinn and I up so you could have your shot," Finn said smiling at her.

Rachel looked down at the ground, avoiding Finn's eye, and asked, "If you're going to be like this, then why did you come?"

"Because I am an awesome boyfriend and, as an awesome boyfriend, I always coming running when my girlfriend calls," he said jokingly, taking Rachel into his arms.

"Although, you did call at the perfect time," Finn added after a moment. When Rachel looked up at him questioningly, he added, "Right before you called, Blaine arrived and he and Kurt went up to Kurts room. Our parents are out and I didn't want to be in the same house as them in the next room..." Finn ended with a shiver.

Rachel stepped out of Finn's arms again and asked, "Oh, are Blaine and Kurt..."

"Ugggg!" Finn shouted, shivering again, "I don't know and I dont want to. I accept that they are gay and I am happy for them, but I do NOT want to know anything about that." Finn shook his head and, after a moment, he asked, "Why do you care?"

"I don't," Rachel said defensively. "I just figured Kurt would have said something if he and Blaine had done...that," she added at Finn's questioning look.

Finn shrugged and leaned down to kiss Rachel. After a few moments, Rachel pulled away and said, "You should probably go. I am extreamly sleepy and I need my rest."

Finn groaned as Rachel walked towards her bathroom, "Come on, Rach. We haven't made out in forever!" Finn whined.

"I'm sorry, Finn, but I really need my beauty sleep," Rachel said, letting out a yawn as she walked over to him, "you know your way out," she said as she got up on her tip toes to press a kiss to Finn's cheek. And, with that, Rachel walked back to her bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for doing that, Kurt," Blaine said from Kurt's bed, his right arm over his eyes. Before Blaine had gone in to see James, he had called Kurt to tell him to text him after about ten minutes so he could leave.<p>

"No problem," Kurt said, smiling at his boyfriend from the chair he was sitting in. "Although, I think you should have stayed and talked."

"It's just too weird," Blaine said, shaking his head as he kept his arm over his eyes.

"I know," Kurt said, standing up to go sit on the edge of his bed and placing a hand on Blaine's leg. "But he is your brother. I would be weirded out if I found out I had a twin brother, too, but I would still like to get to know him. If you don't, you'll regret it."

Blaine finally sat up and said, "I know, but I had just found out I was adopted and that I had a twin brother that I had been seperated from said adoption. I just wasn't ready to talk to him."

"I understand," Kurt said, leaning in to kiss Blaine. After just a few seconds, Blaine pulled away from the kiss.

"Isn't Finn here? What if he walks in? Do you really want him walking in on us making out," Blaine said, smiling as he flicked his eyes towards the door.

"Nope," Kurt smiled, "Finn went over to Rachel's not long after you got here." Kurt leaned in to initiate another kiss.

Blaine leaned back from Kurt's advance. "Finn went over to Rachel's?" he asked.

Kurt stood up suddenly and glared at Blaine. "Why do you do that?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why do I do what?" Blaine asked as he scooted to the edge of Kurts bed.

"Everytime someone talks about them or you see them together you start acting weird," Kurt said, his glare intensifying.

"I do not," Blaine said defensively. He stood up to glare back at Kurt.

"Yes, you do," Kurt said, moving his hands to his hips.

"Okay, if you are going to be like this then I am going to leave," Blaine snapped, and, when Kurt continued to glare at him, Blaine grabed his jacket and stormed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I just acted as if I didn't just walk in on the weirdest thing I had ever seen," Will said. He had gone straight to Emma's office the the next day to discuss the events of the day prior.

"Well, you were in shock," Emma said from her desk, straightening some pamphlets. "You had just walked in on two guys that looked alike and most likely found out that they were adopted."

"Yeah, well, I'm a teacher! I should have said or done something," Will said, rubbing his forehead. He felt terrible for not trying to help Blaine and James in some way. There had to be something he could have done to help them.

"Like what, Will?" Emma asked, and by the tone of her voice, she already knew the answer. When will didn't answer, Emma said, "There was nothing you could do at the time, Will. They had just found out that they were adopted and were each others twin. They need to cope with this on their own first. If they need help, they will ask for it."

"Still, I just can't imagine what they are going through," Will said, shaking his head. "By the looks on their faces, neither of them had any idea that they were adopted and then add on top of that, they found out they had been seperated at birth. This must be killing them."

"Hello, William and Little Red," Sue said, walking into Emma's office without even knocking, followed closely by Becky.

"What are you doing here, Sue?" Will asked as he and Emma rolled their eyes, showing their frustration.

"Why, to make sure I have your votes, of course," Sue said, patting Will on the shoulder, and smiling at him.

"Votes for what?" Will asked, already getting annoyed by Sue's latest plan and not quite sure if he even wanted to know.

"You two obviously didn't see the news this morning," Sue said, smiling between Will and Emma. "I have offically announced my candidacy for the United States Congress," she said proudly as Becky clapped excitedly

Will and Emma jumped to their feet. "What!" Both of them cried out, not wanting to believe what they had just heard.

"That's right. You are looking at the latest candidit for the U.S. Congress," Sue said, ignoring the looks of shock on Will and Emma's face's. "And I have the perfect platform for my campaign. Becky, show them," Sue said. Becky pulled two sheets of paper out of one of the folders she was carrying and handed one to Will and the other to Emma.

Will looked down at the paper and didn't even make it past the first item on the list. "You want to outlaw all Glee clubes in the country?" Will asked, enraged.

"That's right," Sue said simply, continuing to smile.

"You go coach!" Becky interjected.

"On what grounds?" Will asked, getting more and more enraged and annoyed by the second.

"Students who join Glee clubes are more likely to become serial killers, rapists, and drug addicts," Sue said matter-of-factly.

"Were did you get that from?" Will asked, although he didn't know why he even bothered. He was sure had an answer.

"Reserch, of course," Sue answered. "Show them, Becky," she ordered. Becky once again pulled a piece of paper out of another folder and handed it to Will.

Will didn't make it past the heading on the top of the page. "This says it came from the Sue Sylvester Reserch Facility of Lima, Ohio," Will said, honestly not surprised at the fact.

"One of the most trusted reserch facilities in the world," Sue said shrugging.

Will looked back at Emma and both shook their heads. Will walked out of Emma's office, choosing not to continue this conversation.

* * *

><p>Santana was pissed. No, she was beyond pissed. She had just come off the worst summer of her life. She was forced to watch as Brittany and Artie got back together. She had to watch them fall in love. It was one of the most sickening things she had ever seen.<p>

It also didn't make any sense to her. Didn't Brittany say at the end of last year that she loved Santana more than anyone? So, shouldn't Brittany be with her and not Artie?

Now Santana found herself leaning against her locker, glaring at Brittany and Artie flirting with each other. She had to fight the urge to vomit all over the hall. She had to think of a way to break the two of them up. She had to win Brittany.

That was when she saw it. The new girl, Jackie wasn't it? She was a few lockers down from Brittany and Artie, and she was staring at them. _Seriously? _Santana thought, _is she checking out Artie? _

When the bell rang, Brittany stood up and wheeled Artie off to first period. Jackie's eyes followed them down the hall until they disappeared around the corner. When she turned back around, she saw Santana looking at her. Jackie slamed her locker door shut and sped off in the opposite direction of Artie and Brittany.

Santana grabed her book for first period and closed her locker door while she smiled devilishly as she hatched a diabolical plan in her mind.

* * *

><p>Quinn spent the day trying to see if she could spot James. She didn't have him in any of her classes. She didn't see him in the halls or at lunch. By the time the day had ended and it was time to go to Glee club, she had came to the conclusion that he had decided to skip school rather than just Glee.<p>

So, Quinn was slightly surprised to see James sitting among the other Glee kids. Quinn tried to hide the smile that was spreading across her face as she took a seat in front of James.

"Hey," James said, leaning forward with a smile on his face to talk to Quinn, "I decided to show up."

"Yeah, I see that," Quinn said, turning slightly in her seat, "What changed your mind?"

"Well, it was mainly you," James answered, with a big grin on his face. Quinn turned her head away from James to hide the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. Before she could say anything else, Mr. Schue came walking in to start Glee club.

"Okay, I know yesterday was full of surprises," Mr. Schue said glancing at both Blaine and James, "but, we need to move on." Quinn looked up to see James and Blane glance at each other and hurried to look anywhere but at each other. "So, I figured for our first assignment of the year, I would bring back the duets competition we had last year," Mr. Schue said, holding out his arms. "Same prize as last year, dinner for two at Breadsticks!"

"Yes," Santana said, jumping to her feet, "I _will _get my Breadsticks or there well be hell to pay!" Santana said pointing around the room.

"Okay, then," Mr. Schue said, moving on from Santana's outburst, "pick your partners and you must have performed by Friday to be in the competition and we will vote at the end of Friday."

Everyone in the room began to murmur excitedly about the competition. "So, Quinn," James asked, leaning forward once again and asked, "do you want to be my duet partner?"

"Well, since you're the first one to ask, I guess you'll have to do," Quinn said jokingly, shrugging her shoulders and smiling at him.

"Sorry to be such a disappointment," James said smiling back.

"So, we should probably discuss song choices," Quinn said seriously, "maybe we can go to the Lima Bean after Glee club?"

"Um, maybe later tonight," James said, rubbing the back of his neck "I have football tryouts after Glee."

"Oh, your going out for the football team?" Sam asked, over hearing James and Quinn's conversation.

"Yeah," James said, turning to Sam.

"Cool," Sam said, "Finn, Puck, Artie, and I are all on the football team."

"Oh, awesome. Didn't know there would be any other football players in Glee club," James said smiling at Sam.

James turned back to Quinn and said, "So, maybe after footbal try outs, we can meet up and talk about what song to sing?"

"Yeah, sure," Quinn said, reaching into her bag, "I'll give you my number so you can call me and set up a time to meet up."

"Awesome, thanks" James said excitedly. He took the paper that Quinn had written her number on, "Talk to you later."

"Looking forward to it," Quinn said with a smile on her face, "see you later."

"Yeah, bye," James said, and with that, James jumped up and followed Sam, Puck, Finn, and Artie to football practice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mr. Schue had just made everything a whole lot easier for Santana. Everyone had already partnered up for the duets competition, leaving only Santana and Jackie, and this gave Santana the perfect opportunity to talk to Jackie.

Santana stood up once Mr. Schue dismissed Glee club for the day and walked over to Jackie. When Jackie looked up at Santana, Santana said, "I am sure you have noticed that we are the only two without duet partners."

"Yeah?" Jackie said, raising an eyebrow.

"So, you and I are going to be duet parters and kick some ass," Santana declared, smiling at Jackie.

"Damn right we are," Jackie said back with her own smile.

"I am liking you already," Santana said, putting an arm around Jackie's shoulders as they walked out of the choir room together.

* * *

><p>Finn was sitting in the locker room waiting for coach Beiste to come in. Finn was sure that he was in for a better year than the last. He and Rachel were back on track. He had a feeling that the football team was in for another kick ass year and had a good feeling that the Glee club was going to win Nationals this year.<p>

Finn looked around and saw the new guy, James, and realized he hadn't said anything to the guy. So, Finn got up and walked over to sit next to James. "Hey, I'm Finn," he said to James, offering his hand.

"James," he said, shaking Finn's hand.

"How are things going," Finn asked, not sure he should be bringing up this subject.

"Not bad considering everything that has gone down," James said, looking down at the floor.

Finn decided it would be best to change the subject and tried to think of something else to talk about. He finally asked, "Were you on your football team at your old school?"

"Yeah, since junior high," James answered nodding his head and looking relieved at the change of subject.

"Cool," Finn responded and nodding in return. "What position did you play?"

"Quarterback," James answered simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh," Finn said, a little shocked. "Well, I'm the quarterback," Finn said, not sure how else to respond.

"Well, I might end up stealing it from you," James said jokingly, punching Finn lightly on the shoulder. Finn laughed nervously, although he wasn't quite sure why. He had been quarterback the past three years, he shouldn't have anything to worry about.

Coach Beiste came walking in then and puting an end to Finn and James's conversation. "Okay," Beiste began, puting her hands on her hips, "just like last year, we are starting with a clean slate. We have some new players and I want to give everyone a fare shot." Beiste looked down at a clip board she was carrying. She looked down the list, her eyes stopped on one of the names, and her mouth fell open. "James Durbin," Beiste said quietly at first. She looked up and looked around the room. "_The _James Durbin?"

"Yeah," James said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking slightly embaressed. "That's me."

"No, fucking way," Puck said. Finn turned around to see Puck's mouth had fallen open and his eyes were wide as he stared at James. Finn looked around the room to see that almost everyone else was doing the same.

"What's the big deal?" Finn asked, not having a clue what was going on.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked looking at Finn as if he had to be joking, "You don't know who he is?"

"No, I don't," Finn said, starting to feel extreamly stupid because it seemed he was the only one who didn't know who James was.

"I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner," Puck said shaking his head.

"Yeah, this is crazy, man," Mike said keeping his eyes on James.

"Okay, can someone please tell me what is going on?" Finn asked starting to get annoyed.

"James is, like, one of the best high school quarterbacks in the country!" Sam said, clapping James on the shoulder.

"Yeah, his team hadn't lost a game since he became quarterback!" Puck exclaimed, talking as if this should be obvious. "I bet they went into a major depression when they found out you were leaving!"

James didn't say anything, he just looked at the ground, still looking embarrassed.

"Wow. That's, um, awesome," Finn said, at a loss for words at this latest bit of news.

"Well, I must say it is an honor to have you here," Beiste said, stepping forward and holding out a hand.

James stood up and shook Beiste's hand and said, "Thank you."

"Okay, get your pads and jerseys on and see if you are all good enough for my team," Beiste said to the entire team. The team began to shuffle around the locker room, puting on their football gear. Finn sat on the bench, unable to move. He was in shock from what he had just heard. If what everybody had said about James was true, then Finn was screwed.

"Hudson, move!" Beiste shouted at Finn. He jumped up from the bench he was sitting on and started puting his gear on.

* * *

><p>"So," Jackie began, "what song do you think we should sing?" Santana and Jackie had went straight to the Lima Bean after school to discuss their duet. Jackie was oblivious to what Santana's true intentions were.<p>

"We'll discuss that later," Santana said with a devilish smile. Jackie raised an eyebrow at her and Santana continued, "You know I saw you this morning. You should be more careful with your leering."

Jackie glared at Santana. "What does that have to do with anything? Does it really matter if I am into someone?" Jackie snaped. After a moment she added, "And, even if I was into anyone, it doesn't matter becaues I broke up with my girlfriend before I came here and I wouldn't be ready for a relationship."

"Well..." _Wait, girl friend_, Santana thought, _shit_. "Your a lesbian?" Santana asked once she regained her voice. "So, you were checking out Brittany?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm bi, not full on lesbian. The girl I was dating was my first girlfriend," Jackie answered, "and it was Artie who I was looking at."

"Okay, well, although I don't know why anyone would be attracted to wheels," Santana went on. Jackie looked up at Santana to glare at her again, "but, maybe the best way to move past a relationship is to start a new one."

"Isn't Artie in a relationship with that Brittany girl?" Jackie asked, looking confused. "Anyways, I don't even think he remembers me."

"Well, Brit..." Santana stopped, thrown for a loop for the second time, "you know Artie?"

"Um, yeah," Jackie said looking back down. It was obvious that Jackie hadn't wanted to divulge that piece of information.

"How do you know him?" Santana asked, genuinely intrigued by this latest piece of news.

"We went to school together," Jackie answered, "first through sixth grade."

"So, you knew Artie when he had his accident," Santana asked, Brittany had told Santana that Artie had had the accident that had put him in his wheel chair when he was eight.

"Yeah, I remember going to see him in the hospital," Jackie said, her eyes becoming sad at the memory, "we were, like, best friends."

"Oh, wow," Santana said, this just kept getting easier and easier, "maybe he just need a reminder? I'm sure he'll remember you once you tell him who you are."

"Yeah, but maybe he doesn't want to remember me," Jackie said sadly.

"Oh, come on, why wouldn't he want to remember his childhood best friend," Santana said, taking Jackie's hands in hers and smiling at her. Jackie sent a small smile back at Santana.


End file.
